1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board with a through-hole conductor.
2. Description of Background Art
JP2005-093934A describes a method for forming a columnar through hole in a substrate, forming a metal microfilm layer as a seed layer on the inner-wall surface of the through hole, and filling the through hole with electrolytic plating. The metal deposition speed of the electrolytic plating solution used in JP2005-093934A is faster in the through hole than on surfaces of the substrate. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.